The present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp which offers greater ease in assembly and especially in the assembly of an adjusting shaft.
Conventionally, there has been known a vehicular headlamp which includes a stationary member, which is fixed to the vehicle body, a tiltable member, which is tilted, for example, in relation to the lamp housing and thereby varies the light illumination angle, and an adjusting shaft, which tiltably supports a reflector, for example, is supported with the support on the fixed member in such a manner that the adjusting shaft may rotate freely, and is threadedly joined to a nut supported, for example, on the reflector.
FIG. 8 illustrates the principal parts of an example of such a conventional headlamp for a motor vehicle. An adjusting shaft a is supported in a lamp housing (not shown in FIG. 8) in such a manner that the adjusting shaft may rotate freely. The adjusting shaft has a threaded shaft portion b at one end thereof. A nut c formed of synthetic resin is supported on a support part e of a reflector d performing as a tiltable member.
At the time of assembly, the adjusting shaft a must be rotated with its threaded shaft portion b being inserted into a lower hole f of the nut c, so that threaded shaft portion of the adjusting shaft is screwed with a self-tapping action into a lower hole f.
The conventional headlamp for a motor vehicle which has been described above suffers from a problem in that it takes a long time to assemble the headlamp because it is necessary to rotate the adjusting shaft a for connecting the adjusting shaft a and the nut c at the time of assembly.